Finding You Again
by YaoiLove101
Summary: If you want to understand this story, read Akane The Fox's story 'One Meaning! Zane x Syrus


Hey this is a sequal to another one of **Akane The Fox**'s stories... and yes I had permission for this one too! Anyway I hope you like it and please review!

Title: _Finding You Again_

Author: **ZaneSyrus1**

Summary: If you want to understand this story, read **Akane The Fox**'s story '_One Meaning_'! Zane x Syrus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane neatly folded the note that was in his hands, put it back on his desk, and went over to sit on his bed. He thought long and hard about everything the note had told him like... explaining what had happened with Syrus and that Ra student, another thing was where Syrus had gone, and the one thing that Zane just couldn't get out of his head was those words '_I love you. I always have, and always will _'.

'How could I have been so stupid and let this happen!' Zane thought. 'Well I know that Syrus went to an art school in the U.S. Oh like that's going to do me any good there's got to be thousands of art schools in the U.S. Why do I have to be such a son of a bitch!' Zane fell back on his bed and closed his eyes, but re-opened them in a minute and stared at the ceiling. After a couple minutes of this... doing nothing he heard on a knock on his door and slowly got up to answer it. When he did answer it Alexis, Jaden, and Bastion, were standing there.

"What is it you guys?" Zane asked sadley.

"We checked every single inch of this island, no Syrus I'm afraid." Alexis said and looked at Zane. Without saying anything Zane grabbed the note and held it out infront of him. "What's that?"

"It's a note that Syrus left me and I just found it on my desk."

"Can we read it?" Alexis asked.

"No because there are some things in it that I'd really perfer to keep to myself."

"Well is there anything that's a clue?"

"Yes but all it says is he went to an art school in the U.S."

"Well there are thousands of art schools in the U.S. So that doesn't really help at all does it."

"Wait a second, wait a second Syrus keeped telling me about this art school that he wanted to go to in Calafornia." Jaden said.

"Well that's a start, you know you guys will be surprized at how little art schools there are in Calafornia. Jaden did Syrus say the name of the school?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah he did but I can't remember it."

"Great!" Zane yelled.

"But the good news is that if someone says the name of the school I'll remember."

"Good I've found a site with a list of all the art schools in the U.S. and it says what state they're in too." Bastion said and everyone gave him 'what' looks. "Earlier project."

"Well then what are we standing around for come on." Zane said and ran down the hall. Everyone looked at eachother all confused about Zane's reaction and Zane looked back. "Well come on!" Zane yelled and continued running, everyone just shrugged and ran after him.

At the Ra Yellow Dorm

Everyone was in Bastion's room while he was on his laptop trying to find the site. Zane was laying on Bastion's bed and he had tryed to close his eyes a few times, but everytime he did all he saw was Syrus.

"Bastion have you found it yet?" Zane asked.

"Oh yeah Zane I did about five minutes ago, but now I've clicked out of it so you can find it." Bastion said sarcasticly.

"Bastion stop it!" Alexis yelled. "Getting sarcastic is not going to find Syrus."

"Don't you think I know that, but I'm just starting to get a little annoyed because Zane's been asking me that question every five seconds."

"He's just concerned about Syrus that's all." Alexis said and knealed beside the bed. "Aren't you?"

"I just want him back."

"We all do Zane." Jaden said.

"I got it!" Bastion yelled.

"Finally." Zane said and Bastion laughed sarcasticly back at him. (a.n. I know Bastion's being very sarcastic right now ain't he?) "Anyway this time I'm putting it on my favorites list... you know just in case."

"Good idea Bastion." Alexis said.

"Okay now Jaden."

"Yeah?" (a.n. before I start let me just say that I did go on the internet for this information!)

"Was the name of the school 'The Art Institute of California in Los Angeles'?"

"No."

"Was it 'The Art Institute of California in Orange County'?"

"No."

"San Francisco?"

"No."

"Inland Empire?"

"No."

"Well I only have one left, The Art Institute of California in San Diego'?"

"Wait... yeah that's what it is! Syrus went to San Diego!"

"Are you sure?" Zane asked. "Because I want to be positive."

"Well of course I'm sure."

"Okay so how are we going to get there?" Alexis asked.

"I've got tons of money with me." Bastion said. "Anough for all four of us to get plane tickets to go from Japan to San Diego."

"Whoa hold it a second Bastion... you're rich?" Jaden asked.

"You see my grand-father was an inventor and he got lots of money from what he invented and once he died my mom and dad got all the money. My grand-mother was already dead by the time he died. Anyway that's not important right now, come on let's go."

"Wait Bastion how are we going to get from here to Japan?" Alexis asked.

"Simple."

With Chazz

"So you're telling me that you guys want to borrow my boat, and use it to go to Japan." Chazz asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Bastion said.

"Froget it there is **no** way I'm lending my exspencive boat to a few slackers who will probably wreck it."

"But this is an emergency Chazz, Syrus has gone to a diffrent school... in San Diego, California." Bastion added.

"Good he wouldn't of passed here anyway... no slacker ever does."

"Look Chazz unless you want your life taken away you better give us the damn boat!" Zane yelled in a threatning tone, as his eyes flared with anger. Chazz reached into his drawer door, pulled out a key, and dropped it in Zane's hand. "Thank you... and this better not be a trick either."

"It's not I promise." Chazz said and stepped back against the wall.

Down at the docks

Zane was going down to the boat and Alexis was about to go up to him and ask him what was up with him, but was pulled away to Jaden and Bastion then they started talking to her.

"Hey Alexis what's up with Zane?" Jaden asked.

"Well I was just about to ask him that myself."

"Okay well then go do it so we can all find out." Jaden said.

"You could try a please. I'm your friend, not your slave." Alexis said and walked on the boat, with Jaden and Bastion behind her. She walked up to Zane and just stood there, but finally said something. "Uh... how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see, I've been looking for Syrus ever seince this morning, I walk into my room to find a note from Syrus telling me that he's run away to another school in the U.S., and it's my fault that all this is going on! Have I left anything out?!" Zane yelled.

"Well you were the one who's always yelling at him and you made him loose his boyfriend." Alexis said calmly.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Zane said and sat down.

"So are we going to start up this boat and go find Syrus, or not?" Alexis asked and Zane took the key out of his pocket, got up, and went over to start the boat and they left.

"So what's up?" Jaden asked after Alexis had come back over.

"Didn't you hear him?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah but... he might of said something else... did he?"

"No all he said was what you heard. But I can't help but feel that there's something he's just not telling us."

"Or maybe something he's thinking about, but not really sure about himself." Bastion sagested.

"That could be it too." Alexis said, and Zane was listening but didn't say anything.

With Syrus

Syrus was just getting off the boat and was getting into the cab that was waiting to take him to the airport. Syrus put his things in the trunk and got in. From there it was a hour drive to the airport. He knew that would be okay though because his plane didn't take off for another two and a half hours. As the cab was driving down one of the roads thoughts of Zane came back him, he tried to shake them out but then just decided to let them wander.

Syrus started to wonder if Zane even missed him. 'He probably doesn't.' His mind answered. Syrus tried again to get the thoughts of Zane out of his head, but once again failed.

Back with everyone else

By now it was around 10:30 at night. Bastion was driving the boat, Jaden was sleeping, Alexis was sitting there bored, and Zane was sitting at the back of the boat just thinking about Syrus and everything in the past he's done to him. 'If we ever find him, I'm going to tell him I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to him.' Zane thought, he then turned around and saw Alexis sit next to him.

"Is everything okay?... Please don't freak out on me again."

"I want him back Alexis, I want him in my arms."

"I know we all want him back... things just aren't the way they are without him."

"I love him so much. I just wish I had the chance to tell him that."

"You will, we'll find him I know it." Alexis said and put her head on his shoulder. "By the way how do you love Syrus?"

"That's a rediculas question as a brother."

"He'll be heart broken if you tell him that."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you as if you were his boyfriend."

"Why would you think that?" Zane asked and looked at her, she took her head off his shoulder and pulled out the note that Syrus had left Zane. "How did you get that?" He said and snached it from her.

"It feel out of your pocket so I took it apon myself to read it. It's a good thing I did too because now I relize that the whole 'misunderstanding of the boyfriend' thing... is my fault."

"No it wasn't your fault you were only trying to protect Syrus. You weren't the one who hit me for doing that." Zane said and he could swear that tears started coming down from his eyes.

"Y... you hit him. Why?"

"I didn't mean to it just... happened." Zane said as more tears came down from his eyes.

"Well I don't see what you don't see in Syrus. I mean he's sweet, caring, lovable, and always seems to hold onto things he loves. That's why I think that even if you do tell Syrus you love him, but not that way he'll love you no matter what?" She said and got up and started to walk away but turned back around when he started talking.

"I'm not sure." Was all that Zane said.

"You're not sure about what?"

"I'm not sure how I love him."

"But you just said..."

"I said I love him like a brother... promise you won't laugh or tell."

"I promise." Alexis said and sat back down.

"Okay there's never been any questions wether I love him or not, but latly I've been... I feel weird around him."

"Weird? Weird like how?"

"Like funny, I loose control around him."

"That would explain the hitting."

"Don't joke I'm serious."

"Sorry."

"Plus that's not even what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I don't know I just get weird... I act diffrent around him."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you... why did you even beat up that kid from Ra yellow? I know that's not what you're talking about bu..."

"No no that's exacly what I'm talking about." Zane interupted. "I wouldn't usally wouldn't do something like that for anyone... sure if someone hurt one of my friends I'd get mad, but for Syrus I'd kill."

"I think I'm starting to get what you're feeling for Syrus." Alexis said and smiled.

"Can you tell me?"

"Sorry Zane I can't, this is something that you have to figure out on your own. I can tell you this though, if you look inside your heart you'll already know the answer." She said and got up again and walked up to Bastion.

"So how's Zane doing?" Bastion asked.

"I have a feeling he'll find out soon."

"How do you think he'll react when he finds out?"

"I'm not sure but I hope he takes it good."

"Don't we all."

"Anyway how much longer untill we reach Japan's main harbor?"

"Well if we keep going like this then we should be able to get there by day break. The only problem is I'm getting tired."

"I'll drive, I'm wide awake and when I get tired I'll wake you up to do it again... sound good to you?"

"Yeah that's fine just keep the speed and stear that's all you need to do."

"Okay great." So Alexis started stearing and Bastion went to sleep next to Jaden and Zane was still in deep thought.

With Syrus

Syrus was at the airport and was waiting for his plane being borded annoucement. His plane was scedueled to take off in a half an hour so it should be bording an minute. Then they annoucented it and Syrus got his stuff and headed for the booth (you know the booths were they take your ticket... yeah anyway) but not before taking one last look at this town on the one other side of the window where he and Zane had grown up togather. He sighed then handed his ticket the the girl, she stamped it, then gave it back to him and he went into the tunnel that lead to the plane that would take him away from his loved one... forever.

With everyone else

It was morning now and they were about only half a mile to Japan's main harbor, Zane had fallen asleep in the middle of the night and Alexis had woken him up a couple minutes before. They got to the harbor and they got off, payed to have it stay there, and took the key with them. They ran right for the airport and when they got there they got tickets for a plane that was leaving for San Diego in three hours. They went threw all the securaty and had all there things checked. (a.n. I know I didn't put that down but yes they did pack some of their things.) By the time they did get threw all the securaty thier plane would take off in a hour and a half.

"Does anybody have anything to eat, I'm hungry." Jaden whined.

"Here go get something." Bastion said and handed Jaden a doller.

"Sweet thanks, I'll be back." Jaden said and ran off. Zane was sitting in a chair reading a book when thoughts of Syrus came back. Zane put the book down and looked out the window behind him, the same window Syrus had been looking out hours before. (wink wink) Again thoughts of things that he and Syrus had done togather in the past.

"Are you feeling just a little bit better?" Zane heard and turned around to see Alexis.

"Not even the slightest."

"I have a question, why did you even come with us on this 'search and rescue' mission?"

"That's easy, I came because Syrus is my brother and... I'm worried about him." Zane said and sighed deeply.

"By the way have you figured out... what we talked about last night?"

"No."

"I have another question that might help you figure it out." Alexis said then cleared her throut and sat next to him. "How far are you willing to go to get him back?"

"If I have to I'll chase him clear across the world."

"And why would you be willing to go so far for him?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. Well I don't know maybe it's because... uh... I... I don't know."

"Yes you do, you just have to look deeper inside you. I'll give you a little more time to think about it then I'll ask again." She got up and walked away just like she had the night before to once again leave Zane deep in thought about his little brother.

Back with Syrus

Syrus got off the plane and was now in San Diego. He went walking around the big city searching for the road that the school was one.

Back with everyone else

"So here we are." Jaden said as he sat down in his seat on the plane.

"Cool your jets there hot rod we still have a whole plane flight to go before we get to San Diego and find Syrus." Alexis said as she sat next to him.

"Please Alexis don't say that." Zane said and sat down across from her and Jaden, then Bastion sat next to him. (Yes it's one of those planes were two rows face eachother!)

"Why do you exacly want to find Syrus so badly?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know, still thinking."

"Are you sure he going to find out what he feels before we reach San Diego?" Bastion whispered to Alexis.

"I'm positive during this flight... he'll find out." Alexis whispered back.

"You know I can hear everything you guys are saying?" Zane said and looked at them.

"Sorry, we're just trying to help you relize what you're feeling."

"Well if you want to help me know then just tell me beacuse frankly... I'm getting a headake here."

"The guy has got a point." Jaden said.

"Thank you."

"No this is something that you really need to figure out on your own." Alexis said.

Back with Syrus (I know this is getting annoying but... to bad!)

Syrus had found the school, gotten his room, and after he got everything un-packed into his new room he went back out to wander the streets a little bit. He just knew he had to be back before night fall because being in a huge city, at night, with nobody with you can get dangerous.

Back with everyone else

Zane, Bastion, Alexis, and Jaden got off the plane with all their stuff and started to walk around San Diego looking for Syrus.

Back with Syrus (This is the last time I'll skip threw times. I promise.)

Syrus was running back to the school, it was past night fall but he haden't relized it untill a couple minutes before. He was about three blocks away from the school, but something caught his eye in the ally. He knew that he should just ignore it and go home, but he didn't he just went into the ally and after a few steps someone grabbed him and held him up against the wall and started to rip his jaket off. Syrus then relized that he was being raped.

"AHH!" Syrus yelled but got cut off when that someone covered his mouth with their hand.

Back with everyone else

"Guys! Did you hear that it sounded like..." Zane started then paused.

"Syrus!" Everyone yelled and ran torwed the scream. They found Syrus a minute later, he was on the ground with his jacket off and his shirt was riped, and the other person was standing over him. Zane went over and tackled the other guy and started punching and kicking him. Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden went over to try to get Syrus up, and Zane threw the guy across the ally and ran over to Syrus to see if he is all right.

"Step back you guys don't crowd him." Zane said and shood everyone away and bent down and scooped Syrus into his arms, his breathing was slow and steady. After a couple of minutes Syrus gently woke up in Zane's arms. "Syrus." Zane said gently to the half hazy boy.

"Zane?" Syrus emideatly woke up completly and moved away from him. "Zane what the heck are you doing here?"

"What kind of hello is that?... Are you okay, you were nearly raped?"

"I'm fine but... hey where did everyone go?" Syrus said when he relized that Alexis, Jaden, and Bastion were gone.

"I don't know... but look that doesn't matter right now."

"I'll say, how did you even know I was here?"

"Well if you didn't want me to find you then you shouldn't of told Jaden that you were going to an art school **here**."

"Oh yeah I must of let that slip." Syrus said and Zane laughed a little. "But why did you come with them I thought you told me to 'get out of your site'?"

"That's why I came I want to tell you that I'm really sorry I shouldn't of yelled at you, and no matter what you do I should never... hit you either. I'm sorry about that too."

"You're sorry?"

"You sound surprized."

"I'm only surprized because you came all the way from Duel Acadamy to say 'I'm sorry'. Also... you've never said those words to me before."

"Yeah well I was thinking about what you said in the letter and..." Zane started but stopped when Syrus quickly got up and pinned his back to the wall of one of the buildings, with a fear in his eyes.

"So... so you did read the letter Ieft you."

"Yeah I did, I read the whole thing." Zane said and stood up and moved closer to Syrus. Each time Zane moved closer he wanted to move farther away but he couldn't because he was already against the wall, untill Zane was right infront of him. Zane lowered himself untill he and Syrus were eye level. Syrus looked away but Zane gently cupped his chin and Syrus looked at him with tears coming down from his beautiful silver eyes. "Syrus what's the matter?"

"I hate being this close to you without... oh never mind."

"Tell me."

"You don't want to know."

"Yes Syrus I do."

"Without being able to do this." Syrus said and gently placed a small kiss on Zane's lips. Zane didn't do anything he just let Syrus continue kissing him. Syrus could tell that Zane wasn't doing anything and thought maybe because Zane wanted him to stop, but he wasn't going to stop untill Zane understood how much Syrus loved him. After a couple minutes of those thoughts he just pushed Zane away. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." Syrus said and tried to run away but Zane stopped him.

"Syrus please don't run away again... don't leave." Zane said in a pleading tone trying to get Syrus to stay with him.

"Zane look... it's obvious that you don't love me and..."

"Stop." Zane interupted.

"What?"

"I'm telling you to stop because it just so happens that... I **do** love you."

"Huh?"

"It took me my whole life to figure it out, but I **do** love you. So stop what you're saying... please." Zane said and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Syrus'. Syrus moaned against his brother's lips as that same warmth came back to him. After a couple of minutes Zane broke the kiss and Syrus wimpered from loosing contact with him. "Hey Syrus I want to ask... are you even going to concider coming back with us?"

"Come back... to duel acadamy?"

"Yeah."

"I... I can't."

"Why not."

"Because I don't belong there."

"That's not true, you do belong there."

"No **you** belong there... I belong here, you don't need me."

"Syrus I **do** need you. You have to come back with us. I'll die without you." Zane said and kissed Syrus again.

"I can't." Was all Syrus said when they pulled away.

"Fine if that's the way you want it... I'll be going back in the morning." Zane said and stood up.

"Wait don't get me wrong I **do** love you, but I just... can't."

"Fine."

"Do you have any place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Zane said and started to walk off.

"Can you walk me back to the school?" Syrus asked and Zane looked at him over his shoulder.

"What for?"

"Because I'm scared." Syrus said and clung to Zane's arm. 'You should really be nicer to him I mean he's your brother, and he loves you... in more ways then one.' Zane's thoughts told him.

"Fine lets go." Zane said gently and took Syrus' hand. After Zane dropped Syrus off at the entrance of the school, he ran to the hotel and just as he thought... he saw Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden there. They all got their own rooms, decided to leave tommarow... what Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden didn't know is that Syrus wasn't coming with them. So they went to sleep and everyone but Syrus and Zane were looking forward tommarow.

In the morning

Alexis, Bastion, Jaden, and Zane were at the airport. Zane went right into the airport without so much as a glance back.

"Hey Zane I don't see Syrus." Jaden said.

"I don't think you will."

"What?! What did you do?" Alexis yelled.

"I didn't do anything, Syrus just wanted to stay."

"And you were okay with that?" Bastion asked.

"No, no I wasn't. I tried to talk Syrus out of it but... I just couldn't okay!" Zane yelled the last part of the sentence.

"Hey! Hey guys wait up!" Everyone turned and saw Syrus running torweds them with his two suitcases. When he got there he put all his stuff down and was panting. "I came as soon as I could."

"Syrus you shouldn't come with us, unless you never want to see this place again." Zane said.

"Excally you don't think I'm gonna let you guys have all the fun, do you?" Syrus said Zane smiled. Syrus hugged Zane, and after a minute Zane hugged him back.

"Hey Syrus do you want me to take your bags for you?" Alexis offered.

"Sure if you want to." Syrus said and broke away from Zane's grip. Everyone went in the airport and waited for the plane. Syrus now knew that he would never try to run from his feelings again. Both Zane and Syrus learned a very good leason from this experiance... 'fallow your heart it will never betray you.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a really weird story, but I wrote it and it's kinda long so... I think that counts for something! Don't you? Anyway I hope you all liked it and please review!


End file.
